


A Kiss of Stars and Galaxies

by starry_samurai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catching Up, Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Rift, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, newly discovered feelings, post-season 6, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_samurai/pseuds/starry_samurai
Summary: It took tonight, with Keith’s full attention on him, for Lance to realize how lonely he’s been lately.  Sure, he’s had the rest of the team, but they’ve all had their own stuff to do, and Lance was always the odd one out.But with Keith, Lance feels like he’s someone’s first choice.  And it’s a really great feeling.He hopes Keith knows that he’s Lance’s first choice, too.Lance supposes he could always… tell Keith that.***Lance and Keith finally have some time to talk and catch up, and feelings come to light in the form of soft gazes and moonlit confessions.





	A Kiss of Stars and Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This little one-shot is the first of my writing that I've been brave enough to post! I really wanted to get it posted before Season 7, and I did!
> 
> It's unedited by anyone but me, so I won't mind if anyone points out mistakes I may have missed. That being said, constructive criticism is welcome, but please be kind! 
> 
> The entire thing is just fluff and softness set after Season 6, so I hope you like it!

They flew for ten quintants before settling down on this ball-of-dust planet that Coran affectionately calls _Paetukien_ , and, “It’s not dust, my boy, it’s a rare mineral that serves a very important purpose in several ancient Altean rituals, most of which involve…”

 

Now is about the time that Lance stops listening, because as much as he loves Coran, and as totally interesting as learning about the origins of this particular kind of space dust is, he’s tired. He politely excuses himself, says he’s tired and that he wants to sleep, and leaves to his poorly constructed tent. He got one half of the stupid thing up before he gave up and tossed the other half to the ground by his tent. The other half is now being held up by one of Red’s paws, because hey, the lions are multifunctional.

 

After the castle-ship was destroyed, Allura and Coran worked together to come up with a location that would be suitable enough to house the lions while they figured out their next step. Earth was a very long ways away-- _Pheobs_ , Coran had said -- and without the castle to wormhole them home…

 

Lance considers himself a pretty optimistic person. He prides himself on being able to bounce back from difficult situations with a smile on his face and a joke already prepared. But seeing the castle get destroyed was… hard. It was no Varadero, but it had become a home to him and the other paladins during their months in space.

 

_But it’s been longer than just months for some of us…_

 

He doesn’t know why, but somehow, his train of thought always inevitably ends up going to Keith. It’s always been that way, he supposes. Even back at the Garrison, it was always,

 

“How is he so good?”

 

“I bet I could do that just as well as him.”

 

But ever since Keith became his teammate in an intergalactic war against a race of purple space gremlins, his thoughts of rivalry and competitiveness had morphed into something else altogether. And then Keith left. He left, and Lance felt… well, he didn’t actually know how he felt. His feelings were kind of a mess at the moment. All he knew was that one minute they had had a _bonding moment_ (which he will never tell Keith that he remembers, nope absolutely not), and the next, Keith was their leader, and Lance was his right hand, and they had worked so _well_ together.

 

He can admit they started off a little rocky, but he felt that Keith and him grew to be pretty good friends. That’s why, whenever he had doubts or insecurities about his place on the team, he went to Keith. Lance still remembers that conversation vividly. But it’s not like he obsessed about it, replaying it over and over again looking for possible hidden meanings.

 

_“And Lance? Leave the math to Pidge.”_

 

Oh yeah, _that_ particular sentence didn’t keep him up at night with an endless stream of question marks floating around his head.

 

But then Keith left to become a Blade, and to explore his Galra heritage, and Lance was happy for him. Really, he was. Keith found his mom along his journey of self-discovery, which is great. Lance just kind of wishes that he was there for it, too. He had missed Keith.

 

Keith was back now, but apparently he spent two years on the back of a giant space whale with nothing but his mom and a teleporting wolf for company. Lance just can’t help but feel that he’s missed out on a lot of time with Keith. He wants to hear about Keith’s adventures, and talk about his own, and just go back to that easy camaraderie they had had before Keith left.

 

But it’s not like he’s really had a lot of time to ask Keith about it.

 

Shaking off thoughts that wouldn’t help him get to sleep, Lance finally got settled in his tent. He was laid down with at least four blankets piled on top of him, along with his sleeping bag, and tried to get some much needed sleep. He couldn’t hear any of the others talking anymore, and when he looked out of the sliver of the tent flap, he saw the stars and the planet’s twin moons shining brightly overhead. He counted constellations that he had memorized from his time in the castle’s observatory, and was just about to drift off when a violently whispered, “ _Shit!_ ” was accompanied by the sound of someone tripping and a dull thud.

 

Temporarily abandoning hope for sleep, Lance shifted to sit up and stuck his head out of the tent flap. A few feet outside, lay a very disgruntled Keith with his feet tangled up in what was supposed to be the other part of Lance’s tent, that he may or may not have been too lazy to set up.

 

Keith looked up and noticed Lance’s attention on him.

 

“Hey Lance,” he half-whispered, and accompanied it with a little wave. And god, if that wasn’t just _adorable_.

 

“I wouldn’t bother whispering, samurai. You probably just woke up the whole camp.” He added a smile, so Keith would know he was only joking.

 

“And it’s _your_ stuff that I tripped on, so it’s equally your fault if everyone got woken up.” Keith’s triumphant little smirk lets Lance know that Keith thinks he’s won, but with Keith right in front of him, with his pretty violet eyes practically glowing in the moonlight, suddenly Lance isn’t so tired anymore.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you tripped on purpose to get my attention.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Keith quipped.

 

“Well it’s definitely not _you_ , because you just woke me up.”

 

Keith suddenly looks sheepish. “Sorry about that…”

 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t even that tired anyways,” Lance lets the little lie slip, so Keith won’t feel guilty.

 

“I’m not really that tired either. I was actually gonna go for a walk, but I didn’t realize you set traps.” Keith smiles at him then, and damn it if Lance’s heart doesn’t skip a beat.

 

“Oh yeah? A walk sounds pretty nice. D’you want company?” Lance tries to keep it casual.

 

_Was that casual enough? Hopefully I’m not annoying him...but he may have wanted some time alone? But he can just say no; he doesn’t have to…_

 

Thankfully, Keith responds pretty quickly and doesn’t leave Lance to his overactive thoughts for very long.

 

“Sure, I’d like the company.”

 

“Great!” Distantly, Lance knows that he sounds overly enthusiastic over a simple walk, and that he has a very broad grin on his face, but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

Lance brings himself out of his blanket cocoon, and stands to meet Keith, who is finishing untangling his feet from the remains of the tent. Once he’s done, he stands to offer Lance another small smile. Lance’s heart betrays him yet again, and he swears Keith can hear it beating with how loud it is.

 

Since when did Keith affect him like this?

 

Or maybe it’s always been this way, ever since they bonded, and it took Keith being gone for Lance to finally notice.

 

Suddenly, just about every single thought he’s ever had about Keith starts to make sense. Back when they were rivals, he wanted to prove himself to Keith. When they were partners, he wanted to be there for Keith, and when they were friends, he wanted to spend his time with Keith. When Keith was gone, Lance missed him, and now that he’s back, Lance wants to tell him. That he likes him.

 

Because Lance likes Keith.

 

He thought he’d be freaking out a little more than he is at the revelation, but Lance just feels content. Like pieces of the puzzle that were missing have finally snapped into place.

 

So… Lance likes Keith. And the thought doesn’t surprise him, or freak him out. And Lance is alright with leaving it at that for now.

 

They pick a random direction and start walking, because there’s nothing particularly interesting around, seeing as how the planet’s surface is nothing but amber-colored dust.

 

At first, it’s silent. Usually Lance finds silences awkward, always tries to fill the spaces they leave with a loud voice and a cheesy joke. But in this moment, it’s nice. It doesn’t feel awkward with Keith; it feels like two people who are comfortable enough to just be in each other’s presence, not having to talk to fill a void.

 

He hopes Keith feels the same way.

 

They walk for about ten minutes, the duration of which Lance lets out exactly four yawns, before Keith sees something that looks like a hill not too far away and suggests they go sit down.

 

The hill turns out to be a small mound of the dust, about a foot tall, but wide enough that both Keith and Lance can lean their backs against it comfortably while still sitting next to each other.

 

As Lance gets settled, Keith picks up a small rock, about the size of his palm and the same color as the dust, and leans forward towards the ground.

 

“What’re you doing?” Lance asks him, because he can’t see over the slope of Keith’s shoulder, and because he’s too busy staring at Keith’s concentrated expression to actually pay attention anyways.

 

Keith leans back, and reveals the markings of a blank tic-tac-toe board drawn in the dust.

 

“You up to lose, sharpshooter?” Keith’s eyes are shining with the playful challenge, and Lance is a goner.

 

“Oh you’re on, samurai.”

 

Lance picks up his own rock from the dust, and makes his move.

 

***

 

Lance lets out an indignant squawk after losing for the sixth time, but Keith’s resulting laugh makes Lance willing to lose another hundred games, if only to hear the sound again.

 

“You totally cheated that time!”

 

He knows Keith didn’t, and Keith knows he didn’t, but Lance’s pride is wounded, okay?

 

“And the other five times I beat you?” Keith’s eyebrow raise causes Lance’s mind to forget whatever _really amazing_ comeback he would’ve had ready.

 

He spends the next few seconds attempting to form a dignified response, but none come, so he settles on another squawk instead.

 

_Real smooth, Lance,_ he thinks to himself. But Keith is smiling and laughing, and so Lance must be doing at least something right.

 

“Best seven out of thirteen?” Lance suggests hopefully.

 

Keith places his mark on a new round, still smiling fondly at Lance’s futile attempts to win.

 

_He hopes Keith feels the same way…_

 

***

 

So, Lance didn’t win at tic-tac-toe, not by a long shot, but he still considers himself the overall winner of the night.

 

He’s gotten to see Keith’s mesmerizing violet eyes twinkle with moonlight, and he’s gotten to hear Keith’s adorable laugh echo right next to his ear.

 

He’s gotten to sit next to Keith, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, and knee to knee for the majority of the night. So yeah, Lance considers himself a winner.

 

They took breaks in between each game to talk, sometimes about nothing important at all, and sometimes about things the other missed while Keith was away.

 

Lance thought he’d have to do the majority of the talking, like he used to when he and Keith would hang out, but tonight, Keith is just as talkative as Lance.

 

By the time they were both caught up on each other’s lives, a few hours had flown by, and neither of them noticed.

 

It took tonight, with Keith’s full attention on him, for Lance to realize how lonely he’s been lately. Sure, he’s had the rest of the team, but they’ve all had their own stuff to do, and Lance was always the odd one out.

 

But with Keith, Lance feels like he’s someone’s first choice. And it’s a really great feeling.

 

He hopes Keith knows that he’s Lance’s first choice, too.

 

Lance supposes he could always… _tell_ Keith that.

 

He takes a moment to mentally psych himself up, and starts to say something at the same time Keith does.

 

“Hey, Keith --”

 

“So, Lance--”

 

There’s a pause, because both of them stop talking at the same time as well.

 

“You can go first,” Lance says, because he’s really curious as to what Keith has to say.

 

“Okay. You know how I was telling you about the Rift earlier?”

 

“Where you saw you and your mom’s past?”

 

“Yeah. The thing is, the Rift didn’t just show me parts of my past. It showed me parts of my future, too,” Keith ends quietly.

 

Lance doesn’t understand why he’s acting so solemn. Does...does something really bad happen in the future?

 

“Like what?” Lance asks, trying not to assume the worst.

 

“Well… I saw you, Lance.”

 

Lance is quiet for a moment, and this time, the silence isn’t appreciated. So Lance does what he does best, and cracks a joke to lighten the mood. “You saw me in the future? Take that Iverson, I _do_ have one!” Keith smiles fondly at him in response, but Lance’s heart is still coiled up with worry over what Keith has to tell him.

 

“Lance, what I’m trying to tell you is… what I saw in the Rift…” Keith trails off several times, trying to find the right way to word his sentence.

 

“Is it bad?” Lance finally rushes out, because Keith isn’t exactly doing much to ease his worries.

 

“What? No! It’s not bad, at least not to me. I’m not great with words, but I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while… I like you, Lance. I mean, I _like_ you. A lot.”

 

Lance must look like a fish with the way his mouth is gaping.

 

“You like me? As in, you wanna hold my hand and kiss me and be boyfriends and stuff?” Lance asks incredulously, and all in one breath, because this is just too good to be true.

 

“Umm...Yes? But if you don’t --”

 

Lance cuts him off with a kiss, soft and gentle, but not short. His hands come up to cup Keith’s cheeks, and his thumbs brush at Keith’s jaw reverently.

 

Lance is reluctant to pull away, but when he does, he keeps his hands where they are.

 

“I like you too, Keith. I mean, I _like_ you,” he echoes Keith’s words back to him. Keith’s resulting smile is brilliant, and Lance finds himself thinking that it could rival the light of the sun.

 

Keith brings his hands up to rest on Lance’s wrists, and the action brings them even closer together.

 

“When you were gone, I thought about you a lot. I wondered what you were doing, and how you were, and I wondered if you thought of me, even half as much, as I thought of you,” Lance whispers the confession on Keith’s lips, and they brush with every word.

 

“In the Rift, when I saw my future, I saw you, -- us, -- together. And I realized that I didn’t want to wait for that to happen. I want you to be my future, Lance… but I also want you to be my _now_ ,” Keith finishes with hopeful, questioning eyes, as if Lance would ever say no.

 

Lance feels like the luckiest guy in the universe, and his cheeks hurt with how wide he’s grinning.

 

His response comes easily.

 

“I’m all yours, samurai.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took longer than I thought it would. It was supposed to be a short drabble, and turned out to be so much longer! 
> 
> I had a ton of fun writing it, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I don't know how good I'll be at responding to comments on here (of course Kudos/comments are still always appreciated), but I'd love it if you came and gave me a shout on my Twitter: @starry_samurai to tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving this little story a read!


End file.
